Happy moments
by DeadRat309
Summary: Perverts have their happy moments, and so do thieves. Dark Mousy was sure about that. DarkKrad, minor SatoDai.


**Title: Happy moments.**

**Rating: B+… Okay, just kidding. T it is.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad, hint of SatoDai and ArgenTowa.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (Yaoi!?). Slight OOCness. Hint of lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Much as I love to have Krad, it's a pity that Sugisaki-sensei doesn't think the same.**

* * *

"Krad, marry me."

And he punched him directly in the face.

Ouch, that hurt. A lot. Now _that _was a very, very unreasonable punch. What _did_ he do, honestly? Alright, so maybe he had practically _commanded_ the man to marry him… but still! Who in their right mind would have the heart to reject a sexy creature, such as himself, that is, especially when said sexy creature had swallowed his pride and spit it into some damn trash can just for a moment of spewing out his feelings?

Then again, _anything _that fell into those Hikaris' hands didn't have a right mind to start with. Great influence, those creepy bastards. And they ask why he had to go out every night and steal every damn thing back, sheesh. But that was another problem. He was not here to prove how much of a wonderfully legendary thief – not to mention a very handsome, and smart, and sexy one - he was, mind you.

"I demand a reason for your refusal."

There went the are-you-seriously-sure-you-are-not-crazy-or-something kind of manner. It was getting annoying. And he didn't like being annoyed, because simply, _he _was the one who usually danced around and annoyed the hell out of people.

"And _you _are asking me why?"

Typical Kraddie. After all those you-are-so-nuts-that-I-don't-even-need-a-word-to-describe of his, he spoke up his thought anyway. So predictable. Uh huh. As if it was this thief's fault that he had to propose to his blond counterpart - who proudly announced himself as an artwork protector - with a newly stolen artwork in his hand. No, don't you dare say 'yes'. He warned you. Like he had _anything_ to do with the fact that the hunter was an anti-social bastard who only turned up when something Hikari-illegal was mentioned.

Aaanyway, Dark didn't propose just to have his proposal thrown right back into his face, _and_ with a punch to top it off. Like _hell_. He had his pride to hold on to. Please conveniently ignore the fact that he had just swallowed and spit it into some damn trash can just a minute ago.

"Daisuke likes Creepy boy, you know." He idly explained, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"And I care because…"

"Because we need to get married to hook them up, and I can't get married alone? It takes two people for a marriage, you know."

Oooh, he knew he wouldn't fall for that mighty punch the second time. He just didn't expect the energy ball. Damn.

"I'll show you the incantation to get your own body."

Krad looked cute when he was not his pissed off self with that genuinely surprised expression on his face. Because he would look pretty much like a girl then, with his robe and angel-like wings and everything. What? Pervert? He'd rather be called an appreciative creature, thank you very much.

"… I'll reconsider."

Cool. He _knew_ he was too much to resist.

* * *

And so everything went their happy-happy way.

Everybody didn't over-react like he had imagined. Kousuke smiled. Towa giggled. Argentine rolled his eyes and said that he didn't give a shit. Emiko was excited that she finally had a cute daughter-in-law (was that a throbbing vein he saw on Krad's forehead?). Daisuke blushed furiously for God-know-what reason. Satoshi… well, Satoshi fainted.

"How can a pervert like you get him to agree? You didn't poison his food or anything, did you?"

Riku asked. And he grinned. Girls were so sweet sometimes.

Risa had screamed in her horribly high-pitched voice, and as he was told, she almost burned her own house somewhere between her rage. He was glad it didn't happen, though. Because houses cost money.

Takeshi was excited. Keiji sighed dreamily, before asking Funabashi if they could get married the next year and hopefully spend their honeymoon in some isolated island.

Krad promised he would bloody kill everyone after this freaking marriage thing was finished.

And so everything went their happy-happy way.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Now that was the favourite part of the yaoi-admirers where the priest should say 'You may kiss your _husband_' while the two male characters technically _devoured _each other on the spot. But nooo, the old man just have to go and say 'bride'. Was this priest stupid or something?

Dark snickered.

Krad glared.

But despite the glare, the blond looked very adorable and very girly in that wedding dress.

Okay, so they had got into a little fight to decide who should wear the dress, and he won fair and square. With a little cheating, of course. One may call it not very fair and square, but said one would be purposely ignored for the sake of watching Krad in a girly white dress.

Oh, and the man blushed. So prettily.

Come again? Pervert? The precise phrase should be 'an appreciative creature', idiot.

He smirked, leaning in for a kiss, but was stopped abruptly by a heavy punch. The blush deepened. See? Sooo pretty…

"Such a shy girl…" The priest smiled, and became the target of the punch instead.

And the thief grinned while eyeing every curve on the hunter's body that were complimented by the wedding dress, wondering if he should get his blondie a frilly pink apron later. Or a night dress. Yeah, those transparent kinds.

An appreciative creature. _Not _a pervert.

* * *

He lay comfortably on the bed, enjoying the warm and fluffy feeling. Maybe Emiko had put some spell on it. He felt nice.

"Dark Mousy, get off the bed."

Now that was not very nice. What kind of wife would tell _his _husband to go and sleep on the cold, hard couch in their very first night?

"Get _off _the bed, now."

What a meanie.

With a smirk lingering on his lips, he lazily propped himself up and pinned the fallen angel on the soft cushion. Had he ever mentioned that Krad looked damn cute when he blushed? The kind of blush that he almost never had the chance to see while they were still trying to rip off each other's head.

Well, duh.

"Don't wanna…" He whined.

Damn. How he loved that crimson color.

"This, was a fake marriage. And you," The golden beauty stated, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. "Know that better than anyone."

"Doesn't mean I can't take advantage of it…" He whispered seductively.

Those punches were getting old after sometimes, and so were the energy ball.

Had he ever mentioned that Krad looked damn cute when he blushed?

* * *

Krad hated water. Consequently, he hated the rain.

And on that stormy night, he was surprised when he felt a tug on his sleeve, before a very, very helpless-looking blond pinned his golden eyes at him.

"Go into the bedroom with me?"

Such a suggestive sentence. He found himself smirking at the thought as he followed the slender man into _their _bedroom. Imagined how those soft, silky golden locks would be against his…

"Change into the wing master. I'll let Satoshi-sama out."

… Hell. He should've seen that coming.

"But Krad…"

"Now."

With an exasperated sigh, he sulked into a far, far corner of Daisuke's mind, blocking out the red head's stammering and blushing and whatnot.

Damn Kraddie.

But then again, he knew God always loved thieves.

And heck, was he right.

The morning after, they woke up, and Krad yelped when he realized that he was very, _very_ naked under the cover. Again, that crimson color was adorable, and the thief thought briefly that maybe, he was blushing too.

He'd definitely get the blond a night dress. Yeah, those transparent kinds.

Alright, alright, he admitted that perhaps he _was _a pervert. But there was always that expression, you know. An appreciative creature.

* * *

"Dark… Stop… Kousuke-san is in the kitchen…"

For a man who constantly told him to stop, that fallen angel surely wasn't protesting. He knew that, as he proceeded to take a bite on the milky neck, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla. Krad grumbled a little more a bout perverts and their insatiable libido, but he knew the man had given in once those slender fingers balled at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Krad could never push him away. Because then the man would be left alone, and Krad despised being left alone as much as he despised the rain.

The night after being separated with his host, the golden beauty had come stumbling into the thief's arms, trembling like an abandoned kitten because he had a nightmare where he was all _alone_. And it was the first time Dark saw the man's tears drip onto his chest and crawl into his heart, clenching it to the point where he was suffocated.

He hated seeing Krad in so much pain.

Perhaps that was the reason why he had cupped that beautiful face, licking every single tear off the delicately pale skin, before his lips found the rosy ones of the hunter.

Golden eyes widened.

The kiss was chaste, gentle at first. Then on the spur of the moment, it turned to passionate and burning. Krad's lips was soft, beautifully so, and it had his unique taste of a pure snow drop in December's winter. Like a nasty drug he could never have enough of, wanting to possess more than anything.

It was not lust, that he was certain of. It was… something else.

Now that he was thinking of it, maybe it was the first time the proud blond had admitted his defeat. But maybe, just maybe, a certain cocky thief had been completely defeated on that night, too.

"Dark…" He heard a soft whisper. "You can't just go groping me every time you want to…"

Smirked.

Squeezed.

"Oh? I beg to differ…"

* * *

Their first time was amazing.

He never knew the fallen angel could moan like that. Vulnerability, helplessness, seductiveness, all poured into one. And damn, was that _sexy_.

They kissed, and fumbled, and he was pretty sure Argentine had bolted into the room to see what was making them generate so much noise. Dark knew the brat had then been scarred for half of his life, before Towa cheerily pulled him into her bedroom and scarred the remaining half.

With that aside, their first time was amazing.

So was the night after that. And the night after that. And the many nights after that.

Until Krad complained that he hadn't got a wink of sleep for almost half a month, and only until then did the thief agree to grant him a little rest.

Three days were enough for the seraph, he said.

And Krad smacked him upside the head, mumbling about perverts and their insatiable libido.

But the man was happy, he knew it.

Because _he _was happy.

"I love you…"

Krad murmured softly as he snuggled closer to the purple-haired man's bare chest, before sleep quickly claimed him. Dark smiled a real smile, not his usual cocky smirk. He planted a soft kiss on the hunter's forehead, stroking the pale cheek and whispered.

"I love you, too…"

_For the longest time._

And there came the smirk.

He had known this plan would work ever since he started forming it on his brain.

Oh yes. Dark Mousy was such a fucking genius.

* * *

_It feels sooo good to write DarkKrad again after all this time. Even though it was short. This story is dedicated to _**StormShadow13**_ and _**The Lantern**_. You two know why (… don't you?). And love to all of you, my readers, you all know that you've encouraged me very much (hugs and kisses). Hope you enjoy the story._

_Special thanks to _**passer-by, StormShadow13, The Lantern, animeanie **for their reviews on my fic 'Disorder'.


End file.
